Nebulosa
by Vanilla-Faylinn
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto no sabía exactamente por qué lo había hecho. Simplemente se maldecía por ayudar a la persona que lo había hecho sufrir durante años, por salvarle la vida a Uchiha Sasuke.  Naruto
1. Cambios

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y ni ninguno de los personajes y escenarios que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen. Son creacción de Masashi Kishimoto.

Antes de comenzar a leer, me gustaría ponerles al tanto de ciertas cosas:

- Han pasado cinco años desde que Sasuke se marchara de Konoha, por lo que los protagonistas tienen aproximadamente diecinueve años.

- Naruto pertenece al cuerpo ANBU y Sakura ocupa un puesto distinguido en el hospital de la villa.

- Akatsuki ha sido erradicada

Y ahora sí, espero que _"Nebulosa"_ os haga pasar un rato agradable.

* * *

**NEBULOSA**

**_Capítulo I: Cambios_**

Tenso, Naruto se ajustó la máscara blanca de zorro y se colocó en posición de defensa. Las manos apuntando hacia arriba y los brazos ligeramente separados del torso le dejaban el margen suficiente de visión para no perder de vista al objetivo. Sobre su cabeza una cortina de agua helada acentuaba la rabia que se había ido acumulando en su cuerpo con el paso de los años y que en más de una ocasión lo había obsesionado hasta el punto de perder la cabeza. No volvería a haber una oportunidad como la que se presentaba y Naruto lo sabía. Tenía que hacer uso de toda su fuerza e ingenio y salir airoso del combate. Ésa era su misión, y ningún traidor de Konoha iba a impedir que la completara.

Una sonrisa corrompida se dibujó bajo su máscara al contemplar cómo el enemigo desenvainaba su katana. Le señaló con los dedos que atacara y ante la provocación, el arma salió empuñada hacia su frente, certera y cargada de electricidad. Naruto dio un paso atrás y la esquivó sin dificultad, desequilibrando al atacante y proporcionándole el ángulo ideal para realizar el contraataque. _"Ya eres mío"_, masculló entre dientes. Con ayuda de una copia ejecutó una tanda de sellos que materializaron un _Rasengan_ y en su deseo de terminar con la persona que lo había hecho sufrir durante años, lo lanzó contra su espalda.

La espiral giratoria pasó de largo el cuerpo inmóvil del adversario, el cual había caído al suelo segundos antes de que Naruto completara la técnica. Frustrado, el ANBU lo agarró de la camisa y lo levantó bruscamente del suelo.

—¿Qué coño te pasa, Uchiha? ¿Te gusta hacerte el muerto como las cucarachas? —le gritó furioso. Sasuke apenas abrió los ojos ante la ofensiva. Estaba demasiado débil hasta para cerrarle la boca al imbécil de Uzumaki. Desafortunadamente para él, su silencio no fue del agrado de Naruto, quien lo zarandeó hasta casi provocarle náuseas— Respóndeme, maldito traidor: ¿qué estás tramando?

—Naruto —musitó con esfuerzo—, he decidido volver a Konoha.

Bajo su máscara de zorro, Naruto alzó una ceja con escepticismo. ¿Qué había decidido volver a Konoha después de abandonar al Equipo 7 y tirar por tierra tanto su carrera como ninja como sus lazos de amistad?

—Permíteme que lo dude —respondió Naruto con acritud. Sasuke frunció los labios y se dispuso a protestar, pero el ANBU no le dejó—: Si piensas que volviendo a Konoha recuperarás tu antigua vida estás muy equivocado. Te recuerdo que tu cara aparece en el libro Bingo y que eres considerado uno de los criminales más peligrosos del País del Fuego. Desde que pongas un pié en la villa serás inmediatamente ejecutado. Es imposible que de verdad quieras regresar, así que deja de jugar conmigo y…

—He matado a Uchiha Madara —le interrumpió Sasuke—. En Konoha seré recibido como a un héroe —añadió irguiendo el rostro, complacido de hacerle tragar su estúpido discursillo.

—¡Ja, un héroe! —escupió Naruto, asesinando a Sasuke con la mirada— Siempre he detestado esa costumbre tuya de burlarte de todo lo noble que te rodea.

—¿Es envidia lo que noto en tu voz? —le pinchó él con una débil sonrisa autosuficiente— ¿Tanto te molesta que me haya encargado de Madara antes que tú?

—Lo único que me molesta es que mientas con tanto descaro —respondió Naruto, hastiado.

—Llévame a Konoha —le instó Sasuke, cansado de perder el tiempo con el cabeza hueca de Uzumaki—. Y que sea… rápido —agregó, justo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Lleno de rabia, Naruto reprimió un estremecimiento cuando un hilo de sangre espesa se derramó por la comisura de los labios del Uchiha. ¿Por qué rayos sangraba y se desmayaba si apenas habían luchado? Procurando no hacerle demasiado daño, depositó de nuevo a Sasuke en el suelo y registró sus pertenencias en busca de alguna respuesta. Entre las cosas que encontró, hubo una que hizo que la respiración se le cortara de golpe: un frasco lleno de formol con un inquietante ojo flotando dentro.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó, histérico. Y de un rápido movimiento cargó a Sasuke sobre su hombro y echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia Konoha.

**o0o0o0o**

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos las estrellas ya brillaban en el firmamento oscuro. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y el recuerdo de su encuentro con Naruto en el bosque cruzó su mente como una flecha silbante. Súbitamente inquieto, trató de situarse en la oscuridad de la habitación, y aunque el reconocimiento del lugar fue negativo, el reconfortante tacto de una cama cálida bajo su cuerpo le hizo olvidar por un momento su extravío.

Con aire meditabundo, Sasuke palpó su abdomen, acariciando cuidadosamente las gasas esterilizadas que lo cubrían. El dolor de la brutal herida que le había propiciado Uchiha Madara segundos antes de morir a manos suyas era ya apenas la reminiscencia de un leve pinchazo. No podía negar que estaba impresionado por las técnicas curativas del médico de turno que lo había atendido mientras estaba inconsciente. Pero él era un Uchiha, pertenecía a una familia de ninjas excepcionales, le había dado muerte a las mentes enfermizas de Orochimaru y Madara, y su nombre era pronunciado con temor en todos los países del Mundo Ninja. Era totalmente impensable que alguien de su linaje alagara a otra persona que no fuera él mismo.

Incluso aunque dicha persona le acabara de salvar la vida.

—Ya veo que te encuentras bien —dijo una voz que Sasuke reconoció como la de Uzumaki Naruto—. Va a ser verdad eso de que las cucarachas son inmortales.

—Dijo el bocazas número uno de Konoha —replicó llevándose una pálida y lánguida mano hasta su frente con fastidio. Lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era tener que ver al imbécil de Naruto y escuchar los comentarios que éste consideraba sumamente ingeniosos—. ¿Dónde diablos estoy? Este lugar apesta a humedad —farfulló.

—Estás en el lugar donde deberías pasar tus últimas horas antes de ser colgado de una cuerda —respondió Naruto, que aún permanecía oculto en la negrura de la sala. Sasuke supuso que su ex-compañero de equipo encontraba divertido jugar con él al escondite y sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros—. Claro que gracias a ese desagradable ojo que llevabas contigo la Hokage ha decidido hacer la vista gorda por tu _desinteresada_ contribución a la seguridad de la villa.

Al escuchar este último comentario Sasuke se incorporó triunfante de la cama. En un principio había dudado de que en Konoha lo volvieran a aceptar tras todo lo sucedido con Orochimaru, pero ahora que sabía que el trueque de la vida de Madara por la suya había funcionado, se vio con la fuerza necesaria para dedicarle un bufido de superioridad a Naruto.

—Que Tsunade te haya perdonado no significa que nosotros lo hayamos hecho, Uchiha —se apresuró a decir el ANBU, dispuesto a cortar el regocijo de Sasuke de raíz. Pero éste ya había escuchado todo lo que quería escuchar, y de un fluido movimiento se levantó de la cama y anduvo por la oscura habitación hasta detenerse frente a la rígida figura de Naruto.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Uzumaki? Lo que cualquiera de vosotros piense de mí… me importa una mierda —le confió entonces al oído, con desprecio, reduciendo la defensa de Naruto a cenizas.

—¿Pero qué…?

Sobresaltado, Naruto intentó retroceder hacia atrás pero un muro gélido se interpuso en su camino. ¿Cómo había dado Sasuke con su posición exacta en la oscuridad? ¿Se había estado riendo de él desde que recuperó el sentido?, se preguntó desconcertado. La respuesta apareció al instante cuando un rayo extraviado de luz lunar se colara por los barrotes oxidados de una ventana, iluminando tenuemente la estancia, y permitiendo al ninja apreciar el intenso color rojo de los ojos del Uchiha. Al verse descubierto, éste curvó sus labios en una sonrisa ladina y afiló peligrosamente la mirada.

—Nunca cambiarás, Naruto —se lamentó sin sentirlo lo más mínimo—. Sigues siendo igual de imprudente e impulsivo que de costumbre. No sé si ese nuevo puesto de ANBU que ocupas ha influido en esto, pero de verdad que es una lástima. ¿Realmente pensabas que era seguro entrar aquí aún estado yo dentro? Ya sabía que eras idiota, aunque tampoco sospeché que tanto —estas últimas palabras salieron de sus labios envueltas en un halo de desdén que Naruto supo filtrar con un simple encogimiento de hombros. Claro que sabía que era peligroso estar a solas con el discípulo de Orochimaru, pero también era consciente de que todavía estaba convaleciente de una herida que le habría resultado mortal de no haber recibido la mejor de las técnicas curativas. ¿Es que acaso el Uchiha se lo tenía tan creído que pensaba que podría derrotarlo a él, el número uno de Konoha, estando en ese estado?

—Hace tiempo que lo que yo sea o no dejó de ser asunto tuyo. Ahora deja de fanfarronear y quítate de mi vista.

Sasuke apretó con fuerza los nudillos ante la respuesta mordaz de Naruto. ¿Desde cuándo ese cabeza de chorlito se creía con la suficiente autoridad para darle órdenes? ¿Se habría equivocado rotundamente al decir que nunca cambiaría? Si lo pensaba detenidamente, no era cierto que el chico no estuviese cambiado, más bien todo lo contrario. Su aspecto distaba mucho del que tenía la última vez que se encontraron en la guarida de Orochimaru. Lo encontraba bastante más alto, con un rostro más adulto y una indumentaria más sobria. El pelo lo seguía llevando igual de alborotado y del mismo fulminante color rubio. No obstante, ya no era un brillo de competitividad sana lo que veía en sus intensos ojos azules cuando éste lo miraba, sino un resentimiento frío y amargo que contrastaba radicalmente con su naturaleza alegre y optimista.

Sintiendo una punzada en el orgullo, Sasuke comprendió que ese mismo resentimiento habría terminado con su vida en el bosque de no haber pronunciado a tiempo las _palabras mágicas_, y por primera vez en muchos años, se sintió intranquilo.

—¿Es que no me has oído? —insistió Naruto, sacando al Uchiha de sus pensamientos— Apártate de mí, y no intentes nada raro hasta que vengan a buscarte Yamato y Kakashi.

—¿Kakashi? —repitió, paladeando el nombre de su antiguo maestro. No estaba seguro de si quería verle, pero al observar el semblante serio de Naruto supo que nada ni nadie le iba a librar de esa visita. De mala gana, hizo algunas _agradables_ observaciones—: ¿Qué se le ha perdido a ése aquí? ¿Es que no tengo suficiente con tener que verte a ti ahora mismo?

—Si no querías verme en primer lugar no tendrías que haber manifestado ese condenado Sharingan, ¿no crees? —repuso secamente Naruto, quitando de en medio a Sasuke con un antebrazo y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación — Y segundo —continuó, con la mano cerrada torno al pomo de la puerta—, más vale que no te comportes como el bastardo que eres cuando Kakashi venga a por ti. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por él.

Sin nada que decir, o al menos por el momento, Sasuke dio media vuelta y se dirigió con paso resuelto hasta la ventana, donde podía divisarse parte de la villa bajo un mato de agua y luz de Luna. En esas calles y tejados irregulares había vivido cientos de aventuras que, aunque ahora le resultasen insignificantes, antaño habían sido grandes proezas. Parecía mentira que las cosas hubiesen cambiado tanto… y tan deprisa. Con una mirada indescifrable desvió sus ojos hacia Naruto y una mueca igual de enigmática tomó forma en su cara. _"Oh sí, monstruosamente deprisa"_, concedió.

—¿Y bien?

—Me lo pensaré —respondió al cabo de un rato, y su iris volvió a teñirse de negro.

—Piénsalo con calma y ten cuidado con lo que haces, Uchiha —dijo Naruto mientras salía por la puerta—. Recuerda que en tu mano está aprovechar la oportunidad que te ha dado la Hokage de quedarte… y la que te he dado yo de seguir con vida.

Y tras esa breve advertencia la puerta de hierro se cerró con un quejido metálico, dejando a un Sasuke escalofriantemente pensativo en el interior de la estancia.

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias! Nos leemos pronto.

**Faylinn**


	2. Acuerdo rechazado

**_Capítulo II: Acuerdo rechazado_**

Sasuke observó a través de los barrotes de la ventana cómo el sol se abría paso en el cielo, haciendo jirones las nubes y calentando con sus rayos tibios las calles de Konoha. Hacía ya un largo rato que Naruto se había marchado dejándolo completamente solo y con algo importante en lo que pensar. Y es que, desde que había hecho realidad la última voluntad de Itachi y se había deshecho de las dos máximas amenazas de su querida villa, nunca antes se había planteado cómo estaría destinada a ser su vida a partir de entonces. Tras la muerte de Madara había decidido que _quería_ quedarse en Konoha y en ésta por el momento se toleraba su presencia. Sin embargo, ¿estaba dispuesto a vivir con la certeza de que sería constantemente vigilado y de que cualquier movimiento en falso bastaría para ser de nuevo perseguido?

El Uchiha se dijo que preocuparse demasiado por el asunto era ridículo, pero después de tantos años viviendo prácticamente en la más estricta soledad, la intimidad se había vuelto un privilegio que aún no estaba preparado para renunciar.

—Hola, Sasuke —le saludó una voz conocida a su espalda—. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

—Kakashi —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al encarar a su antiguo maestro. El ninja de pelo extravagante y plateado no había cambiado ni un ápice, al contrario que todo lo demás. Llevaba como siempre su máscara azul marina, el protector de la villa cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo y su particular ropa de jounin, también azul. A su lado, otro ninja castaño esperaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la nuca de Kakashi.

—¿Cómo están tus heridas? —preguntó éste con tono apacible, observando detenidamente el rostro pálido y ojeroso de Sasuke—. Tienes mejor aspecto.

Por toda respuesta, el Uchiha volvió a fijar su mirada en la ventana, concentrado, y a la vez deseoso de que el ninja de la máscara cesara de hablarle. Fuera lo que fuese que le dijera, ¿qué se supone que debía responder después de cinco años sin verse? ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar ante sus comentarios rompe-hielo?

—Éste de aquí es Yamato, tal vez lo recuerdes —prosiguió Kakashi, señalando al ninja que lo acompañaba. Sasuke no necesitó girarse para comprobar que efectivamente se trataba del mismo hombre que había acompañado a Naruto y Sakura en la guarida de la vieja serpiente blanca. Jamás podría olvidar a un ninja con un chakra tan especial y propio de un Hokage.

—¿Habéis venido a charlar o a sacarme de esta jaula con paredes? —respondió con el fervor de una estatua, cortante. Yamato y Kakashi intercambiaron un gesto de rendición para luego observar al joven de pelo negro con gravedad.

—Verás, Sasuke, me temo que tenemos malas noticias para ti —dijo Kakashi, y su semblante se oscureció con la sombra de la inquietud.

—¿De qué se trata? —inquirió, pese a que siempre había odiado hacer preguntas retóricas.

—Acompáñanos, si eres tan amable —intervino Yamato, liberando un suspiro y abriendo la puerta metálica—. La Hokage quiere darte el comunicado personalmente.

**o0o0o0o**

Naruto aguardaba de mal humor frente al escritorio de Tsunade, golpeando rítmicamente la suela de su bota derecha contra el suelo y apretando ambos brazos contra el peto violeta de su uniforme. Todo el mundo sabía que la paciencia no se encontraba dentro de sus cualidades, y aún así le hacían esperar. Pero el hecho de esperar de pié más de media hora no era la causa real de su enfado. Oh, no. La verdadera causa de que en ese momento estuviera de un humor de perros era saber a _quién_ exactamente debía esperar.

—Tranquilo, chico-zorro —trató de calmarlo la mujer de dos coletas y edad secreta—, ya debe de estar al caer.

—Lo sé —murmuró bajo la máscara, sin intención alguna de ocultar su disconformidad—, pero sigo sin comprender por qué tengo que estar presente cuando venga. No soporto estar cerca de ese maldito traidor.

Cerrando con cansancio los ojos, Tsunade le dio un largo trago a su botella de sake y se estiró perezosamente sobre su butaca. Se iba tener que preparar muy bien para cuando le soltara la mala noticia a Naruto. Nadie sabía cómo podría terminar el episodio.

—Tsunade-sama —la llamó Hatake Kakashi desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Lo hemos traído. Está aquí con nosotros.

—Que pase —dijo, y ante la orden, la elegante puerta del despacho se abrió lentamente, casi con ceremonia. Cuando quedó totalmente abierta, un joven de aspecto sombrío que Tsunade inmediatamente reconoció como Uchiha Sasuke penetró en la habitación con el típico aire imperioso que caracterizaba a los de su familia.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí —se burló al encontrarse con la máscara zorruna del ANBU—. Cualquiera diría que me estás siguiendo, Naruto.

—Me temo que ni un perro callejero se dignaría a seguirte, Uchiha —respondió Naruto con acidez, y algo en su interior se llenó de satisfacción al observar cómo el rostro altivo de Sasuke se crispaba violentamente.

—¡Basta de tonterías! —Tsunade se había puesto de pié y parecía enfadada— Si os he llamado a mi despacho no es para que os peleéis, sino para que prestéis atención a lo que os tengo que decir —sentándose correctamente en la butaca y entrelazando sus dedos sobre un puñado de documentos sin firmar, esperó unos segundos antes de añadir—: Uchiha Sasuke, te agradezco en nombre de todos la protección que le has dado a Konoha. Tus actos de valentía y tu enorme poder han salvado a nuestra villa del mayor de los desastres. En consecuencia, se te ha perdonado la vida pese a ser considerado uno de los criminales más peligrosos de la Tierra del Fuego. Sin embargo… —Tsunade entrecerró los ojos y se echó ligeramente hacia adelante sobre su asiento, preparándose para el desastre que provocarían sus próximas palabras— No me fio de ti, ni de ninguna de tus futuras intenciones. Ignoro la razón que te ha traído de nuevo hasta esta villa, aunque sí te advierto que no dejaré que la vuelvas a poner en peligro. Por eso, mientras vivas aquí, serás vigilado por uno de nuestros mejores hombres —sus ojos avellana quedaron fijos en Naruto, el cual se había puesto rígido como una vela al darse por aludido—. Si nos demuestras lealtad, todas tus faltas serán perdonadas y tu cara desaparecerá del libro Bingo. No obstante, si por algún casual vuelves a traicionarnos… juro que no habrá milagro que logre salvarte, ¿queda claro?

Tsunade alzó la vista con cautela cuando se hizo el silencio. Durante todo el tiempo que ella había hablado, el Uchiha simplemente había permanecido callado y muy quieto. Ahora, con un rictus severo esculpido en su rostro y parte de su flequillo negro velando sus ojos oscuros, se disponía a salir de la estancia. El poco interés que demostraba hacia lo que ella había dicho era un tanto inesperado. Actuaba como si dichas palabras las hubiera estado esperando desde que entrara por la puerta. O quizás desde mucho antes.

Naruto, en cambio, era otro mundo aparte. Tsunade sabía perfectamente que era imposible que se hubiera tomado la noticia con filosofía. De hecho, cuando éste se quitó la máscara y le envió una mirada de gélida decepción ni siquiera se sorprendió. Era de esperar que a Naruto le doliera que se le encargara la misión de mantener controlado a Sasuke, pues al fin y al cabo, el Uchiha era una de las pocas personas que podían llevar al ANBU a sufrir un colapso.

Y con pasmosa facilidad, además.

—Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Podéis iros —murmuró.

Y así lo hicieron. Sasuke desapareció por la puerta a los pocos segundos y Naruto, tras dirigirle una última mirada de desaprobación a Tsunade, le siguió a la zaga, silencioso como un fantasma pero implacable como un perro guardián.

Una vez lejos de los edificios oficiales de Konoha y perdidos entre el conjunto de barrios residenciales, se dignaron a detener la marcha. Uno porque estaba harto de ser perseguido y el otro porque se limitaba a imitar los movimientos de su objetivo.

—¿Cuándo piensas dejar de seguirme? —preguntó Sasuke, hastiado— Lárgate de una vez.

—¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que ha dicho la Hokage? ¿Tan atrofiada tienes la capacidad de escuchar a los demás? —Naruto respiró hondo y trató de controlarse. Estaba realmente furioso. Furioso por ser asignado la misión más detestable del universo. Realmente furioso por la actitud _yo-me-desentiendo-del-tema_ de Sasuke.

—Sé que odias esto tanto como yo —replicó, y a Naruto le pareció ver un sutil sonrisa en sus labios—. Lo último que te apetece ahora mismo es tener que seguirme a todas partes, ¿no es así? Yo lo sé. Lo sé muy bien. Por eso, déjame ayudarte —con una elegancia que ni siquiera el ANBU fue capaz de negar, Sasuke sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su capa una esfera de cristal, muy simple y extraordinariamente ligera —. Toma, quédatela —le dijo mientras la lanzaba a sus manos—. Es una Esfera Rastreadora, la utilizaron los Ninjas del País del Agua en la Segunda Guerra Ninja. Se dice que puede localizar a cualquier persona con solo pronunciar su nombre dos veces.

—¿Y para qué quiero yo algo como esto? —Naruto examinó la esfera con ojo experto y luego volvió a lanzársela a su dueño—. No la necesito. Yo solo me basto y me sobro para hacerme cargo de alguien como tú.

—Naruto…

Los dedos pálidos de Sasuke se cerraron férreamente torno a la esfera, y parte de su ser pugnaba por hallar un resquicio de paciencia para no explotar allí mismo. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto Uzumaki tan estúpido? Lo único que intentaba hacer dándole ese condenado cachivache era ahorrarle la molestia de tener que seguirlo a todas partes como un perrito faldero. Era un buen trato para ambos. Nadie se enteraría y los dos podrían estar tranquilos. La idea era perfecta, incluso para haberla concebido en tan poco tiempo.

—Creo que no me entiendes —dijo con tono afilado.

—Oh, sí que lo entiendo —Naruto se alejó un par de pasos de Sasuke y se apoyó en un poste de telégrafo cercano, creando un rectángulo con sus dedos e introduciendo la figura hierática del Uchiha dentro de éste—. Entiendo que quieras deshacerte de mí para no comprometer tu adorada intimidad. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? —Naruto comenzó a menguar el tamaño del rectángulo hasta aplastar a Sasuke dentro de él— Por mucho que aborrezca tener que vigilarte, por mucho que odie que deambules libremente por esta villa, por mucho que me arrepienta de haberte salvado la vida… No pienso darte el placer de librarte de mí. Así que te jodes.

Rígido, Sasuke guardó de nuevo la Esfera Rastreadora y cerró los ojos. De todas las respuestas que Uzumaki podría haberle dado el muy idiota se atrevía a desafiarle, a él, el discípulo de Orochimaru, el asesino de un ninja como Madara. Desde luego había que estar muy equivocado como para pensar que fastidiándole así las cosas estarían bien.

Porque no lo estaban. Y estarían muy lejos de estarlo; si Naruto quería guerra, él no iba a negársela.

—Conmovedor —escupió Sasuke con el Sharingan brillando en sus ojos con furia—. El portador del Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto, después de haber matado a cientos de personas en Konoha hace diecinueve años, ahora es un héroe vengador de la justicia que quiere castigar al temible criminal Uchiha Sasuke. ¡No me hagas reír!

—Puedes reírte lo que quieras, pero esta vez nadie va a venir a salvarte —le advirtió con frialdad—. Y créeme cuando digo que será cuestión de tiempo que te pille haciendo algo inadecuado.

—¿Tan seguro estás de ello, Uzumaki?

—Tan seguro como que antes de que finalice el año… tu cuello estará colgando de una cuerda.

Una racha de viento helado sacudió el cableado de los postes y un frío turbador se hizo paso a través de los huesos de Sasuke. No cabía duda de que el ANBU había soltado su amenaza muy en serio. Y aunque esto Sasuke también lo sabía, en ese momento no se dio cuenta de que el entumecimiento que le atenazaba las articulaciones no era precisamente a causa del frío.

—Eso ya lo veremos —siseó muy cerca de su oído.

Después se dio media vuelta y se alejó a grandes pasos.

* * *

¡Chispas de odio saltan entre nuestros dos queridos protagonistas! ¿Qué sucederá ahora que Naruto le ha revelado sus intenciones (homicidas) a Sasuke? ¿Cuándo harán acto de presencia Sakura & cia?

¡Todo después de la publicidad! ¡Y muchísimas gracias a todos!

Saludos cordiales,

**Faylinn**


	3. Azaleas para idiotas

**_Capítulo III: Azaleas para idiotas_**

Naruto sorbió los fideos con tanta fuerza que el caldo terminó por salpicarle en la cara. A su lado, sentados en dos altas banquetas del Ichiraku, Sakura y Sai intercambiaron una sonrisa de alivio al ver cómo su amigo devoraba el que ya era su tercer bol de ramen.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no comías en condiciones? —preguntó Sakura con un reproche cariñoso.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —intervino Sai, alegre como de costumbre— Obsérvalo bien. Parece un muerto de hambre.

—¡No eftoy muerfo fe fambre! —creyó preciso aclarar, aunque en balde. Sus amigos podían ser más o menos perspicaces, pero de ningún modo estaban ciegos.

—Una vez leí en un libro que si un amigo aparece pálido como un fantasma y con ojeras más oscuras que una berenjena es que no ha estado comiendo bien —le comentó Sai a Sakura—. Así que a mí me parece que cualquier intento de mentir está fuera de tu alcance, Naruto —añadió, ahora sí mirándolo, con otra sonrisa.

Naruto soltó una risotada y pescó un buen banco de fideos con los palillos. Con el paso de los años se había ido acostumbrando a las ocurrencias del Raíz y debía admitir que en algunas ocasiones le resultaban hasta divertidas.

—Yo no estoy pálido como un fantasma, Sai —dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros—. Últimamente he tenido demasiado trabajo, eso es todo.

—Demasiado Uchiha Sasuke, diría yo.

—¡Mecachis!

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando a Sakura, la cual se había levantado de golpe de la banqueta y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con aire meditabundo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? —inquirió Naruto, preocupado.

—¿Has tenido algún tipo de pensamiento fugaz? —Sai se levantó del asiento y se colocó junto a la kunoichi, expectante— Yo también suelo tenerlos cuando paso algo por alto.

—¿Cuándo pasas algo… por alto?

Naruto quiso entender a qué exactamente se refería Sai con "pasar por alto". Si pasabas algo por alto estaba claro que nunca —a no ser que otra persona te lo señalara— ibas a darte cuenta de que lo habías pasado por alto.

—Cuando te olvidas de hacer algo o lo _pasas por alto_ tu subconsciente suele darse cuenta y lucha por hacérselo recordar a tu cerebro —explicó Sai despacio, sonriendo ante la cara consternada del ANBU—. Por eso a veces nos llegan pensamientos frugales que no son otra cosa que pequeños memorándums.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y qué es lo que has recordado, Sakura?

—El ojo —dijo con voz trémula—. Tsunade-sama me pidió que lo llevara al Departamento de Investigación pero con todo el jaleo que armaron las heridas de Sasuke en el hospital… lo olvidé.

—¿El ojo de Uchiha Madara? —quiso saber Sai, aunque no necesitó que nadie le respondiera. El semblante duro de Naruto hablaba por sí solo.

—Creo que será mejor que vaya a llevarlo ahora mismo. Si Tsunade-sama se entera de que no está donde debería estar, puedo darme por muerta. ¡Ya nos vemos luego!

Dejando una generosa cantidad de ryos sobre la mesa Sakura echó a correr a toda velocidad. Naruto y Sai la observaron alejarse y siguieron su trayectoria con la cabeza hasta que la perdieron totalmente de vista.

—Voy a acompañarla —comentó Naruto mientras se ponía en pié—. A lo mejor me necesita para…

—¿Para qué? —le atajó el ninja Raíz—. Ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer y tú tienes otras prioridades que atender.

—Yo no tengo ninguna…

—Uchiha Sasuke —Sai pronunció su nombre lentamente, cosa que a Naruto no le agradó ni un pelo. Jamás en toda su vida le había parecido un nombre tan odioso y detestable.

Soltando una ingente cantidad de tacos el ANBU se alejó del Ichiraku y empezó la búsqueda —y en cierto modo captura— del idiota del Uchiha. Pese a que le costaba admitirlo, Sai tenía toda la razón del mundo: ahora Sasuke era su única prioridad. Debía esmerarse para mantenerlo bien vigilado.

Para pillarlo con las manos en la masa y así cumplir con su amenaza.

Sasuke reprimió un estornudo junto a la orilla del río. ¿Había pillado un resfriado? ¿O tal vez alguien estaba pensando en él más de la cuenta? Se encogió de hombros. Ambas posibilidades le traían sin cuidado. Esa mañana se había desplazado a un lugar apartado precisamente para poder relajarse un poco. Estaba harto de ser señalado por las calles, ser criticado a sus espaldas y sobretodo ser perseguido por Uzumaki Naruto.

Sumergiéndose en sombríos pensamientos Sasuke se quitó la camiseta blanca y se adentró en las aguas del río. La corriente era fuerte y el agua estaba tan helada que pronto dejaría de sentir el peso de sus propias piernas y, tal vez con un poco de suerte, el que le oprimía dolorosamente el pecho.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón extrajo un objeto transparente y ligero, y alzando la Esfera Rastreadora sobre su cabeza intentó pronunciar su nombre, pero una voz a su espalda lo detuvo.

—¿Intentando escabullirte, Uchiha?

El aludido se giró hacia la figura estática de Naruto, asesinándola con la mirada.

—¿Qué coño quieres ahora? ¿Cuándo piensas dejarme en paz de una puñetera vez? —siseó con todo el desdén que pudo reunir— Te advierto que no me pillas de buen humor.

—¿Y cuándo has estado tú de buen humor? —repuso Naruto con el mismo tono desdeñoso— Desde que te conocí parece que llevas siempre un palo metido por el culo.

—Maldito descerebrado —murmuró, y algo en su interior latió con rabia al recordar las palabras cargadas de amenaza que Naruto le había dirigido un par de días atrás—. Haré que te arrepientas de osar mirarme por encima del hombro.

—No veo cómo vas a…

No le dio tiempo de terminar la frase. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta Sasuke ya le había propiciado un buen puñetazo en el pómulo izquierdo. Había salido del agua a una velocidad que simplemente su retina no había podido percibir, y en ese momento no lograba hacer otra cosa que respirar entrecortadamente y cubrirse con la mano la brecha que se había abierto en su cara.

—Efectivamente, no pudiste verlo —se burló Sasuke con un brillo altivo en la mirada, pero Naruto no parecía escuchar. Algo mucho más importante había captado su atención.

—¿Es eso una cicatriz? —preguntó señalando a su pálido abdomen, el cual, ciertamente, estaba atravesado por una fina línea de piel oscurecida.

—Uchiha Madara —atajó Sasuke, categórico.

—¿Madara te hizo eso? Pues sí que te zurró de lo lindo.

—Él terminó muerto —le recordó con tono mordaz, y en su cara dibujó lo que Naruto interpretó como una sonrisa agridulce.

—¿Aún te duele? —preguntó, aunque enseguida se reprendió por haberlo hecho. Sasuke ya no era su amigo. ¿Qué coño le importaba a él si le dolía o no?

—No, ya no me duele. Sakura hizo bien su trabajo.

Naruto entornó los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su compañera. ¿Cómo sabía Sasuke que había sido ella la que le había curado? Según tenía entendido, nadie le había precisado que Sakura ahora trabajaba en el hospital.

—Es obvio que fue ella —respondió Sasuke, para total asombro de Naruto, como si hubiera seguido la línea de sus pensamientos—. Desde el principio supe que Sakura tenía grandes cualidades para ser un ninja médico.

—Me sorprendes, Uchiha. No tenía ni idea de que aparte de egocéntrico y altanero también eras adivino.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero es mucho más sencillo que eso —aclaró con malicia—: Cuando aún existía el Equipo 7, mientras _unos_ se dedicaban a babear y besar el suelo que pisaba, otros la estudiaban y pensaban en cómo sacarle el máximo rendimiento posible. Ahí reside el secreto de mi _magia_ —recalcó sin molestarse en ocultar el placer que le brindaba molestarlo.

—No hables de ella como si fuera una herramienta, Uchiha —le advirtió con acritud.

No iba a permitir que nadie hablara así de Sakura.

Y mucho menos un traidor de turno.

—Enternecedor —exclamó Sasuke con fingida emoción—. Pero te equivocas. Precisamente herramientas es lo que somos. Un ninja de _élite_ como tú debería saberlo. ¿Qué cojones te crees que eres sino un arma de destrucción?

El pelo rubio de Naruto fue sacudido por una rebelde ráfaga de aire, quedando aún más desordenado e indómito que antes. Luego liberó un pequeño suspiro y, como si la corriente le hubiera robado parte de la energía, rezó en voz baja:

—¿Así te sentiste al luchar contra Madara? ¿Una puta herramienta?

Sasuke desvió la mirada y guardó silencio. Entonces Naruto comprendió que por mucho que insistiera no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta de la boca del Uchiha.

O al menos no por las buenas.

—¿Cómo fue la pelea? ¿Por qué te enfrentaste a él? —preguntó con cariz autoritario.

Sin mediar palabra, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con advertencia y se precipitó hacia el río a grandes zancadas, pero esto sólo contribuyó a que Naruto se impacientara aún más y corriera tras él hasta retenerlo bruscamente por el brazo.

Irascible, el Uchiha se deshizo de su agarre y lo empujó lejos de él.

—No es asunto tuyo —escupió. Pero Naruto no tenía intención de perder la batalla verbal que se estaba librando entre los dos.

—Dime, ¿fue por venganza? —lo aguijoneó— ¿Era un cómplice de Itachi y por eso también lo mataste? ¿No quedaste satisfecho asesinando a tu hermano y por eso lo…

—¡Cállate!

Narutó soltó aun aullido de dolor al golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo e instintivamente intentó zafarse de los pálidos y largos dedos que se cerraban con fuerza torno a su garganta. Sasuke estaba encima de él con el rostro lívido de cólera y parte de su lacio y negro flequillo cubriéndole los ojos.

—No te soporto —masculló entre dientes, aunque había un matiz de angustia en su voz que hizo que Naruto se estremeciera con violencia de arriba a abajo—. No eres más que un idiota descerebrado con aires de héroe de medio pelo. Ya te saqué de mi vida una vez y ahora me veo obligado a soportar tu jodida necedad las veinticuatro horas del día. Ojalá nunca me hubieras encontrado en el bosque, así ahora estaría…

—Muerto —boqueó Naruto a falta de aire—. Si no llego a estar en ese momento en el bosque ahora estarías… muerto.

Ante la innegable afirmación, los dedos que le oprimían el cuello se destensaron como repelidos por una descarga eléctrica. Y su dueño, todavía más pálido si cabe, lo observó con un rostro indescifrable.

—¿Y qué coño he conseguido con seguir viviendo? —le espetó con frialdad— ¿Ser despreciado e insultado por escoria como tú?

—¡Tú fuiste quién nos abandonó y traicionó! —gritó Naruto, exasperado— ¿De verdad pensabas que con regresar a Konoha lo arreglarías todo? ¿Creías que todo sería de color de rosa? ¡No es tan fácil, Sasuke! ¡No es tan condenadamente fácil!

—Nunca tuve la intención de espiar mis pecados, me temo —murmuró con voz espesa—. O al menos, no todos.

Y acto seguido se marchó dejando a Naruto tirado e inmóvil en el suelo.

**o0o0o0o**

Cuando entró en su habitación Sasuke golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas. Era un intento vil de tratar de controlar los espasmos de ira que se habían desatado en su cuerpo. Pero era complicado.

_Muy_ complicado, a decir verdad.

Estaba literalmente echando humo por todo lo que había sucedido entre el idiota atolondrado y él durante los últimos días.

El numerito de esa misma tarde había sido la guinda del pastel de injurias que el insufrible, descerebrado y anormal de Uzumaki había intentado tirarle a la cara desde el principio, y por Hotoke-sama que necesitaba desquitarse un poco.

Acostándose bocarriba sobre la cama escrutó con desgana las manchas de humedad del techo y al rotar los ojos descubrió una vieja maceta sobre el alféizar de la ventana que albergaba unas cuantas ramitas verdes. Su primer impulso fue el de levantarse y examinar qué tipo de _hierbajo_ le habían plantado durante su ausencia, pero pronto comprobó con inquietante sorpresa que no había ningún hierbajo plantado.

O desde luego no uno nuevo.

Sasuke observó en absoluto mutismo cómo el color blanco nacarado de _sus_ azaleas se había mantenido intacto durante los cinco años que había estado fuera. Sin duda alguien se había preocupado por su bienestar y había venido a regarlas y a podarlas con regularidad. ¿Por qué si no estarían aún vivas y en tan buen estado?

"_Habrá sido Sakura"_, pensó con indiferencia.

Y es que siendo razonables, ¿qué otra persona en su sano juicio perdería el tiempo cuidando las plantas de un ninja renegado?

**o0o0o0o**

Al otro lado de la villa un joven de pelo rubio y pensativos ojos azules se derrumbó sobre el desvalijado sillón del salón. Con los pies se quitó los las botas y con la mano volvió a colocarse la máscara de zorro que había dejado olvidada sobre la mesa.

Un par de minutos después terminó por aceptar que no podía esconderse de por vida detrás de un trozo porcelana blanca y de un salto volvió a ponerse en pié. A continuación, como tampoco podía estar tranquilo con el estómago vacío fue hacia la cocina y rebuscó en la despensa —casi desértica— algo que llevarse a la boca. Al encontrar unas barritas de frambuesa que habían caducado hacía solo dos días, regresó al salón y volvió a sentarse, irritado.

Joder. Parecía un animalito silvestre encerrado en una jaula y eso no le gustaba. Le hacía sentir débil y enfermo.

Soltó un bufido. Sabía perfectamente de quién era la culpa de que estuviese así. Y no, no eran las barritas caducadas.

Decidido a no pensar más en ello y aprovechando el nuevo gusto que hacía unos años había desarrollado hacia la lectura, agarró el primer libro que pilló sobre la mesa y lo abrió de par en par.

"_Maldito Sasuke"_, masculló.

Y tiró el libro "Azaleas para idiotas" a la basura.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias!

Sí, yo también opino que debería haber descrito un primer plano de los "atributos" corporales de Sasuke cuando salió del río. Pero bueno chicos, ya habrá más ocasiones (y mejores para hacerlo) xD

Saludos,

**Faylinn**


	4. Dragones rojos

_**Capítulo IV: Dragones rojos**_

Aquella mañana Naruto se despertó de golpe, pegando un bote sobre el colchón y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. No sabía con exactitud si el bramido que acababa de perforarle el tímpano era real o si procedía de un sueño; había sonado tan nítido, tan claro… Justo como los gritos de sus pesadillas.

Poniéndose lentamente en pié, echó un vistazo al reloj de pared y frunció el ceño de mala gana al ver las manecillas luminiscentes marcar las cuatro en punto de la madrugada. ¡Por favor! Como odiaba despertarse antes del amanecer, abrir la ventana y ver todo oscuro. Le daba la vaga sensación de no haber abierto los ojos nunca, de seguir errando en sueños.

Sintió la apremiante necesidad de volver a la cama. Sospechaba que si no lo hacía volvería a perder la consciencia y caería al frío y duro suelo de su habitación. _"¡Auch!"_, se quejó al sentir la almohada contra su cara. Luego sus dedos palparon la herida ya seca que surcaba su mejilla, y una sonrisa entristecida pero agradecida tomó forma en sus labios agrietados.

Ah, entonces no lo había soñado. La pelea que había tenido con Sasuke en el río, las palabras cargadas de desdén que le había dedicado, su Esfera Rastreadora, su herida, su vuelta, el ojo de Madara, todo… había sido real.

Volvió a incorporarse como un resorte. Y pese a que se sentía ligeramente mareado, buscó el equilibrio y la fuerza necesaria para ponerse el uniforme, colocarse a un lado del rostro la máscara y salir de casa. Afuera, el viento había amainado hasta convertirse en una afable pero gélida brisa nocturna y las estrellas aún brillaban en el firmamento como antiguas fogatas encendidas desde tiempos inmemorables.

Liberó un largo suspiro y echó a andar por las vacías y silenciosas calles de la villa. El eco silbante de la brisa seguía sus pasos, amortiguado por el ulular de alguna ave extraviada y la luz de la luna imprimía su silueta oscura y articulada en el suelo polvoriento de las calles. Tras unos minutos vagabundeando entre callejas y callejones, sus pasos quedaron detenidos frente al Centro de Aguas Termales de Konoha. Y no, ya no pudo moverse de allí. Sus ojos melancólicos se habían quedado clavados en el letrero que daba la bienvenida al humeante recinto, perdidos sin duda en uno de los muchos recuerdos que Naruto guardaba para con ese lugar. Eran recuerdos en su mayoría felices. Recuerdos que, viviendo en una época tan amarga como la que se presentaba, le dolía profundamente evocar.

—Han pasado ya tres años desde entonces y su pérdida aún te atormenta —dijo una voz a su espalda—. Al observarte me recuerdas a mí mismo cuando pienso en mi padre.

Despacio, Naruto se giró hacia la figura esbelta de Hyûga Neji. Apoyado como estaba sobre un muro colonizado por malas hierbas y plantitas de menta, sus ojos violáceos escrutaban el rostro turbado de Naruto con una agudeza y precisión prácticamente imposible en cielo azul cobalto de la noche tardía.

—No sé de qué me hablas —se burló Naruto, notablemente forzado—. Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada.

—El destino es en ocasiones caprichoso, me temo —Neji avanzó un par de pasos hacia Naruto y le puso suavemente una mano sobre el hombro. Cuando volvió a hablar su tono fue paciente, casi comprensivo—: Aquí fue donde lo conociste, ¿verdad? Aquí te convertiste en el alumno de Jiraiya-sama.

—Oh, tendrías que haberlo visto —sus ojos azules brillaron por un instante, colmados de emoción—. Expiando a las mujeres desde un agujero perforado en el muro, ese viejo pervertido… ¡Y luego la cara que puso cuando ejecuté mi ingeniosa creación: el _Sexy no Jutsu_!

—No negaré que fue todo un descubrimiento. Ambos, maestro y alumno, erais tal para cual.

En un principio Naruto quiso detenerla. Pero la risa mullida que salía de su garganta era sincera. Neji tenía mucha razón. Él y Jiraiya eran similares; iguales; terriblemente afines. En cuantiosas ocasiones, el Sannin de largo pelo cano le había comentado lo mucho que se parecía a él cuando era joven. Siempre travieso, dicharachero, optimista, bocazas, tenaz… Realmente era su viva imagen, la misma alma en un cuerpo distinto. Eran como dos gotas de agua.

Sus párpados se cerraron y su risa se interrumpió bruscamente. No, no debía pensar en ello. Recordar esas cosas ya poco importaba. Jiraiya había muerto, y él volvía a ser una prenda impar dentro de un gigantesco armario olvidado llamado ANBU. Ni más, ni menos.

—Nos llevábamos bien. Fue como el padre que nunca llegué a conocer —su voz sonó débil, aunque había un matiz afable y franco en ella.

—Y por eso vienes a este lugar de tanto en tanto, supongo. Para sentirle cerca.

El rostro de Naruto se incendió como una bombilla. Y avergonzado, le dio la espalda a Neji.

—No he venido aquí por eso —replicó atropelladamente—. Me desperté de un salto y juro que me dolían los tímpanos. Seguro que tú también lo oíste… ese molesto sonido.

—¿Y quién no lo oiría? Lo extraño es que ninguno de tus compañeros haya llegado aún —Neji frunció el ceño, pensativo. ¿No se suponía que los ANBU eran los más rápidos prediciendo anomalías?

—No me lo explico, deberían de estar al caer —murmuró.

Y efectivamente, así fue.

De entre la arboleda umbría de secuoyas que los rodeaba y sobre los sinuosos caminos de tierra que atravesaban el bosquecillo, una decena aproximada de ninjas enmascarados se abrieron paso hacia ellos. Naruto hizo el ademán de explicarles lo sucedido, pero al parecer —y como era de esperar— el Escuadrón ANBU ya estaba al tanto de todo.

—Aquí están los responsables del escándalo —dijo una joven bajo su máscara de grulla—. Se hacen llamar el "Equipo de Konohamaru" y el que parece ser su líder no ha parado de preguntar por ti, chico-zorro —con un paso amplio a su derecha dejó al descubierto a tres jovenzuelos que Naruto e incluso Neji reconocieron al instante.

—¡Konohamaru! ¡Moegi! ¡Udon! ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué habéis estado tramando?

—¡Solo tratábamos de proteger la villa, antiguo líder, de ese apestoso Uchiha! —Konohamaru hablaba rápido, nervioso. Se arrepentía ligeramente de no haberle dado los detalles del plan a Naruto. ¡Al fin y al cabo lo hacían por él!— Sentimos mucho no haberlo conseguido a tiempo. Pero por nuestro honor de ninja que lo lograremos y…

—Para el carro, Konohamaru —lo cortó Naruto, muy serio—. ¿Qué intentabais hacerle a Sasuke?

—¡Boom! —exclamó Udon.

—¡Kaboom! —corroboró Moegi.

—A medianoche colocamos un volador _Dragón_ _Rojo_ en el bosquecillo de secuoyas, otro bajo las aguas termales y un tercero en la casa del Uchiha altanero —explicó Konohamaru en susurros, como si hablara de un plan maestro y ultrasecreto—. El primero ya ha explotado, y el segundo debe de estar a punto de…

Un nuevo bramido ensordecedor lo dejó a medias. Desde las entrañas del Centro de Aguas Termales un chorro humeante y chispeante de agua ardiente salió a presión, salpicando el cielo y formando a su alrededor una densa nube de vapor y luces de colores. Tanto Naruto como los demás presentes se pusieron a resguardo bajo la copa de una secuoya cercana para no ser alcanzados por el agua hirviendo. Y alertas, observaron el líquido caer violentamente a sus pies, oscuro y brillante, similar al ónix derretido.

Pasarían aproximadamente cinco minutos desde su nacimiento hasta que el inesperado géiser pareciera calmarse y desapareciera detrás de los muros. Los ninjas, cada uno a su manera, salieron de su escudo arbóreo y escanearon entre todos la viva imagen de un desastre; el suelo inundado, las paredes del recinto caladas enteras… ¡Ah, y ni que decir del interior!

Naruto y Neji se intercambiaron una mirada cargada de tensión. Desde que se habían conocido en el Bosque de la Muerte durante el Examen de Chunnin, nunca habían congeniado. Eran dos personas con personalidades opuestas, y rara vez se ponían de acuerdo. No obstante, el Hyûga tenía algo de razón al reconocer un ligero parecido entre los dos: ambos sufrían por la pérdida de un ser querido y, aunque no tuviera la misma relevancia, ambos odiaban tener que lidiar con Uchiha Sasuke.

Sin embargo —y muy a su pesar—, sabían que _tenían_ que ayudarlo.

—¿Cuándo explotará el tercero, Konohamaru? —preguntó Naruto con brusquedad, hecho que hirió un poco los sentimientos de su fiel admirador.

—Dentro de unos dos minutos. El Dragón Rojo lo colocamos dentro de la maceta que tiene cerca de la ventana —intervino Udon.

—Lo sentimos mucho —añadió Moegi con una sonrisa triste.

—Ya habrá tiempo para disculpas, pero no por ahora —Neji le lanzó una mirada apremiante a Naruto—. ¡Vamos!

Antes de marcharse a toda velocidad, Naruto le echó un último vistazo al resto de compañeros del Escuadrón y les dijo que no se preocuparan, que él se encargaba de todo. Las máscaras de pálidos animales asintieron en silencio, para luego desaparecer tan rápido como habían venido en la oscuridad.

**o0o0o0o**

Sasuke abrió los ojos por segunda vez y de su garganta afloró un taco. Estaba de mal humor, altamente irritable. Y la culpa, por supuesto, la tenían aquellas insoportables explosiones al otro lado de la villa.

Sin abrir la boca se preguntó qué diablos estaba ocurriendo, y aunque la verdad es que no le importaba un pimiento… la imagen incorpórea de Itachi se hizo un hueco entre sus pensamientos, colapsándolos, enfriándolos hasta el punto de hacerle daño.

Frunció los labios con rabia. ¿Por qué era el legado de Itachi tan difícil de cumplir? Podría haber sido cualquier otra cosa, pero no. Su querido hermano mayor quería que el viviera una vida feliz en Konoha y que la protegiera tal y como él había intentado hacer. Como si fuera tan sencillo…

Sasuke se mesó el pelo repetidas veces. La parte de mantener a salvo la villa no era especialmente complicada. No obstante, eso de vivir una _vida feliz_… era algo más que imposible. ¡Si incluso los amiguitos medio-metro del imbécil de Naruto osaban a amenazarlo por la calle! ¡Estúpido Uzumaki! ¡Todo era culpa suya!

Maldiciendo su suerte se incorporó sobre el colchón, y sus pupilas, completamente dilatadas, quedaron al instante ancladas a un punto impreciso de la habitación. Había algo que fallaba y Sasuke lo notaba. Algo fuera de lugar. Algo que no estaba antes allí. Sus ojos adquirieron el tono rojizo y rotaron lentamente hacia una pequeña figurita semienterrada en la maceta de las azaleas.

"_Bingo"_, susurró con decadente interés.

El chisme era de un color rojo intenso y tenía forma de dragón. La rozó con los dedos. Estaba tan caliente que parecía estar a punto de reventar.

—¿Pero qué… —empezó. Pero una gigantesca onda dorada ya había sido desencadenada del interior del Dragón Rojo, destrozando todo lo que hallaba en su camino, soltando chispas multicolores por doquier y liberando un sonido que cualquiera habría definido como brutal.

Arrastrado por la onda, Sasuke salió violentamente catapultado hacia una pared como si su cuerpo no pesara mucho más que un trozo de caucho, y entonces, al levantar la cabeza con un gesto quejumbroso, lo vio. Vio cómo su habitación brillaba con cientos de luces de colores que se entremezclaban con las llamas que iban devorando ávidamente su mobiliario astillado. Giró su cuello hacia la puerta también ardiente, y encolerizado por las pérdidas y por el dolor que el repentino fulgor infligía a su piel y a sus ojos, Sasuke corrió hacia la ventana. Agarró con fuerza la madera de la parte superior de ésta y se impulsó hacia el exterior.

Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo de la calle miró hacia arriba, hacia la casa que un par de segundos atrás había estallado en llamas.

—Vaya, por poco la palma.

—No te lo tomes a cachondeo; deberíamos haber llegado mucho antes.

Sasuke se giró hacia Naruto y Neji, los cuales acababan de descender por un tejado contiguo.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —les preguntó, colérico. Ya no tenía hogar. ¡Ya ni siquiera tenía sus azaleas!— Espero que tú no hayas tenido nada que ver —señaló a Naruto—, porque de lo contrario juro que te la devuelvo.

—¿Yo? —exclamó el ANBU con indignación— ¡Por supuesto que yo no tuve nada que ver! Por si no lo sabías, aparte de mí hay más gente que te odia.

—¿Estás seguro? Tú mismo has gritado a los cuatro vientos que quieres verme muerto.

—Eso no… —Naruto apretó los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo. Se sentía confuso. Lo que decía Sasuke no era del todo cierto, aunque sentía que tampoco era una mentira. ¿Existirían las medias verdades?— Lo que quiero decir es que yo no he tenido nada que ver —se explicó.

—Puedes creerle, Uchiha. Naruto está libre de toda culpa.

Neji se había interpuesto entre los dos en un intento de apaciguar los ánimos. Estaba realmente cansado y quería que la discusión no se extendiera demasiado, cosa que _siempre_ sucedía cuando esos dos se peleaban.

—Como de costumbre, ya viene uno de tus amiguitos a sacarte las castañas del fuego —los labios de Sasuke se curvaron en una sonrisa sagaz—. Dime, Naruto ¿También sigues necesitando que te acompañen al baño como cuando íbamos a la Academia?

—Oh, claro que no. Desde que te largaste con Orochimaru mi vida sin ti dio un vuelco sobrecogedor. Ahora incluso me peino yo solo.

Sarcasmo. Amargo sarcasmo fue lo que Sasuke pudo destilar de las palabras de Naruto. ¿Qué demonios estaba insinuando? ¡Como lo detestaba!

—Naruto y yo sólo intentábamos ayudarte, Uchiha —dijo Neji, retomando el tema—. Si nos crees, bien, y si no, también.

—Aunque hubiéramos preferido no hacerlo —le recordó Naruto.

—No hace falta que lo jures, cabeza de chorlito —escupió, y aunque el recordatorio sí había hecho mella en él, su voz no lo demostró—: Ya me has dicho lo mucho que me detestas unas doscientas veces. Y tranquilo, no te preocupes; el odio es mutuo.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar, furioso.

—¿Adónde te crees que vas? —gritó Naruto a su espalda— ¿Es que no piensas apagar el fuego de tu casa?

—¿Apagar… el fuego? —Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina— Por mí puede arder eternamente. Como habrás podido deducir con tu mente privilegiada, ya no queda nada de valor dentro. ¡Hasta las putas flores de la ventana están carbonizadas! —cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Si eso es: que arda todo bien. No lo necesito.

Sus pasos retomaron el ritmo con decisión. Quería esfumarse rápidamente de allí. Tenía que huir con urgencia de aquel lugar, pues sabía que algo no andaba bien en su interior. De pronto había empezado a sentirse débil, expuesto. Algo había entrado en su cuerpo y lo había puesto enfermo.

—Idiota, no trates de ayudarme si en el fondo no quieres hacerlo —farfulló.

Y se sorprendió a él mismo mirando hacia atrás. Uzumaki aún lo observaba alejarse. Su cara reflejaba tristeza y habría jurado que había dejado de respirar. ¿Acaso se atrevía a sentir pena por él, por algo tan estúpido como lo que acababa de ocurrir?

"_Esto es ridículo",_ pensó.

Pero el malestar que tenía en el cuerpo milagrosamente había desaparecido.

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo! Nos vemos muy pronto en el siguiente capítulo de _Nebulosa_, y para los que les gustaría leer el capítulo un par de días antes, decirles que los publico en la página de fanfics_ Amor Yaoi_ bajo el seudónimo** Faylinn**.

Muchas gracias de nuevo y un gran saludo (^_^)/


	5. El cuervo

**_Capítulo V: el cuervo_**

Naruto apagó el despertador con un golpe seco. Eran las casi las seis y media de la tarde y el sol ya comenzaba a declinar. _Crack_. Su espalda emitió un crujido gutural cuando se incorporó de la cama y la imagen de un cielo anaranjado y dulzón rozó su retina con dolorosa precisión.

"_¿Qué ha pasado?"_ se preguntó, sombrío.

Sus dedos habían palpado las lágrimas secas que tenía por todo el rostro, y con amargura lo comprendió.

—Ah, otra pesadilla.

Despacio, sus piernas morenas se deshicieron de las sábanas frescas y buscando el equilibrio se puso en pié. Todo el cuarto estaba en penumbra. Las sombras azules de los muebles se perfilaban en el suelo y los objetos de cristal brillaban con un resplandor amarillento, como pequeñas estrellas durante su nacimiento, como un cementerio de astros próximos a la extinción.

Bostezando por lo bajo se acercó a uno de los objetos más brillantes: una esfera transparente y muy ligera. La sujetó entre sus manos y la observó con detenimiento. Le hubiera gustado entender por qué aquel cachivache era tan importante, por qué era localizar a las personas algo tan maravilloso.

"_Es un chisme irritante"_ Habría dicho cualquiera. Y con razón; los ninjas podían encontrar casi cualquier cosa en grandes espacios de terreno con solo seguir un rastro de chakra. ¿De qué les serviría llevar semejantes objetos con ellos?

Sin ninguna respuesta en mente Naruto volvió a dejar la Esfera Rastreadora en su sitio. Se arregló con los dedos la maraña de pelo rubio y delante de un espejo alargado comenzó a vestirse con el uniforme reglamentario de ANBU. Luego resopló con cansancio. Ese día —como todos los demás— le tocaba echarle un ojo a Sasuke, lo cual era terrible si tenía en cuenta el humor de perros que tendría el Uchiha después del incidente con el Dragón Rojo.

—¿En qué estarías pensando, Tsunade? —dijo mientras le echaba una última mirada al pedazo de cielo que se adivinaba por la ventana.

Después se puso la máscara y salió a la calle en busca de Sasuke.

Sus pasos se fueron entretejiendo como una tela de araña por el suelo polvoriento. Primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Adelante, atrás. Arriba y abajo. Una bonita y caótica tela de araña creciendo sobre el rumbo que tomaban sus pies.

—¡Naruto!

Se giró lentamente hacia las dos figuras que se acercaban corriendo.

—Buenas tardes, chicos —les saludó sin energía—. ¿Saliendo del curro?

—Nos hemos enterado de lo que sucedió anoche en casa de Sasuke-kun —Sakura se retorció las manos, nerviosa—. Me… me alegro de que todos estéis bien.

—Sí, yo también —Sai le dedicó una sonrisa escueta a la kunoichi para luego fijar de nuevo su atención en Naruto—. Fue un suceso absolutamente inesperado. ¿Han cogido ya a los culpables? —preguntó, intrigado.

—Erm… sí. Mis compañeros del Escuadrón se encargaron de eso —Naruto no sabía si echarse a reír o echarse a llorar. ¿Cómo explicarles a sus amigos que el plan maestro para destruir a Sasuke lo había concebido un niño de doce años llamado Konohamaru?

—Sentimos mucho no haber acudido anoche. ¡Ninguno de nosotros escuchamos las explosiones! —se disculpó Sakura, y sus mejillas ganaron un rubor que los dos jóvenes consideraron graciosísimo.

—No te preocupes, mujer. Para esas cosas ya estamos los ANBU. Además, Sasuke está bajo mi supervisión directa por orden de la Hokage y…

—Pero su casa quedó destrozada —lo interrumpió ella—. Si hubiésemos estado allí muy probablemente podríamos haber hecho algo al respecto.

Naruto buscó apoyo en Sai, quien sonreía afablemente como de costumbre. Nada ni nadie era capaz de adivinar qué podía estar pasando por la cabeza del singular Raíz, pero desde luego, era un secreto a voces la extraordinaria habilidad que éste disponía para mediar con Haruno Sakura.

—Lo siento, Naruto. Yo también opino lo mismo —dijo al cabo de un rato, pensativo—. Debimos de haber… ayudado.

—¡Por favor, chicos! No ha pasado nada, no os preocupéis por esas tonterías —Naruto se ajustó la máscara sintiéndose algo desconcertado. ¿Qué mosca les había picado Sai y a Sakura? Estaban actuando de forma realmente extraña, sobre todo el Raíz. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba a Sai lo que le ocurriese al Uchiha?—. Sasuke está bien, en paradero desconocido, pero bien —creyó necesario recalcar—, así que nada de caras largas, ¿entendido?

—Bueno, acerca de eso…

—Antes lo encontramos vagabundeando por las calles como un indigente —completó Sai.

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde?—una sonrisa de agradecida se dibujó bajo su máscara. Era la oportunidad perfecta de seguirle la pista al Uchiha y dejar de dar vueltas como una veleta.

—Cerca del Clan Inuzuka, a las afueras de la villa —respondió, y sus ojos rasgados se clavaron en la figura dubitativa e insegura de la kunoichi, apremiantes.

—Verás Naruto —empezó ella al sentir el peso de la mirada del Raíz—, hay… hay una cosa que debo contarte —carraspeó—: hace un rato, cuando nos encontramos con Sasuke-kun, le pregunté si se encontraba bien y si tenía sitio donde quedarse. Él me dijo que no, y aunque realmente no parecía muy preocupado se me ocurrió que podría ser peligroso que pasara las noches a la intemperie con el frío que está haciendo. Entonces una cosa llevó a la otra y al final… —vaciló—, al final… va a quedarse en mi casa hasta que arreglen la suya. ¿No es sorprendente?

Sí, por supuesto que _sorprendente_ sí que era. De hecho, el ANBU estaba demasiado aturdido como para responder. En su cabeza cientos de palabras intentaban juntarse para poder interactuar con el exterior de una forma clara, para poder expresar de forma precisa lo descontento y defraudado que se sentía.

—¿Es una broma, verdad? _Dime_ que es una broma.

—No entiendo por qué tendría que serlo. Simplemente me sentía culpable y quería ayudar. ¿No es eso de lo más normal del mundo?

—Pues no. ¡No lo es! —explotó. ¿Desde cuándo se simpatizaba con el enemigo? ¿Desde cuándo Sakura había perdonado a Sasuke?— Él te hizo daño, nos lo hizo a los dos. ¡No puedes tratarlo como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada! ¡Y mucho menos hospedarlo en tu casa!

—¿Y por qué no, Naruto? Él ha vuelto, ha regresado del bando oscuro para ayudarnos. ¡Ahora es nuestro aliado!

Naruto apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blanqueados.

—¿Un… aliado? —se burló con frialdad—. Sabes tan bien como yo que Sasuke no es nada de eso. Sólo es un sucio traidor y un oportunista, así que no quiero que te juntes con él, ¿me has entendido?

—Ya no soy una niña pequeña; no intentes decirme lo que debo o no hacer —repuso ella, alzando la voz—. Haré lo que crea conveniente, lo correcto. Y lo correcto es ayudar a un compañero, _sea_ o no Uchiha Sasuke.

—¡Lo que dices es absurdo! ¡Sai, hazla entrar en razón!

Atrapado entre los dos el aludido entornó los ojos con desagrado, sintiéndose acorralado en una situación tan compleja como la que se presentaba. No sabía qué debía hacer. Por un lado quería apoyar a Naruto, ya que era uno de sus amigos más allegados. No obstante, en lo más hondo de su ser, una pequeña e inexplorada parte de él deseaba fervientemente ver a Sakura sonriente, feliz.

Indeciso, se llevó las manos a ambas sienes y las masajeó a conciencia hasta que la batalla que se libraba en su interior cesó por completo. Después dijo con voz taciturna:

—Yo creo que Sakura ha hecho bien en ayudarlo, a fin de cuentas ahora es… uno de los nuestros.

_Chack_. Naruto sintió cómo un puñal lo atravesaba de lado a lado; Sai le había dado la espalda pese a que sabía que era él quien estaba en lo correcto.

—Está bien, voy a dejar de perder el tiempo hablando con vosotros de esto —murmuró sin ocultar lo dolido que se sentía—. Pero antes de que me vaya oíd una cosa: estáis muy equivocados si pensáis que este asunto lo dejaré estar.

Y muy decidido siguió su camino hacia el Clan Inuzuka en busca de Sasuke, dejando a tras a una kunoichi que sonreía misteriosamente y a un joven Raíz con el corazón acelerado.

**o0o0o0o**

Sasuke observó con detenimiento cómo las hojas secas se desprendían de los árboles, sinuosas, livianas y con un aura elegante y etérea. Caían sobre sus hombros erguidos suavemente, cubriéndolos y luego deslizándose por ellos hasta su regazo tras ser atrapadas por un remolino extraviado de brisa.

"_¿Qué es lo que toca ahora?" _se preguntó, y cerró los ojos al contacto de una nueva hoja sobre su piel blanquecina._ "¿Debería volver a intentarlo? ¿Debería dejarlo?"_

—¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? —murmuró. Y acostándose sobre la alfombra de hojas muertas que había bajo sus pies se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

Pero la Esfera Rastreadora no estaba allí.

—En cambio el ANBU cabeza de chorlito sí —sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y su cabeza se volvió hacia el joven que había entrado en el claro.

—Tú y yo vamos a tener unas cuantas palabras —dijo Naruto secamente, ignorando el comentario grosero.

Entonces el rostro de Sasuke se crispó en una mueca de desagrado. Lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era que un idiota como Uzumaki le chafara la meditación por lo que sería —seguramente— una soberana estupidez. Tenía que conseguir que se fuera. Y rápido.

—No me interesa —dijo al cabo de unos segundos—, lárgate.

—No pienso marcharme hasta que escuches a todo lo que tengo que decir.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar voy a hacerlo, pedazo de gilipollas?—su tono fue duro, frío. Dejaba bien claro que no lo quería cerca; en ese momento sólo deseaba pensar.

—Muchas cosas, la verdad.

—Lárgate —volvió a repetir, inflexible.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento un brillo de advertencia relampagueó en la máscara fantasmal del ANBU, dándole a entender que se lo haría pagar caro si seguía poniendo resistencia. Así que, reticente y furioso, se tragó un poco su orgullo y permitió que éste comenzara a hablar.

—Genial —dijo Naruto con falsa satisfacción—, durante todo el camino que he recorrido hasta llegar hasta aquí le he estado dando vueltas a un asunto que conoces muy bien y que por desgracia me putea hasta límites insospechados, así que seré claro y directo: deja a Sakura en paz. Si tienes algún problema conmigo, aquí me tienes, si aún no se te ha pasado la rabieta de lo de anoche y necesitas desahogarte, aquí me tienes. Pero déjala a ella al margen. No quiero que se junte contigo. No te la mereces.

—Los días se están volviendo fríos y húmedos, y en esta jodida villa no hay ningún sitio donde pueda resguardarme del tiempo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que declinaré su oferta sólo porque tú no quieras verla junto a mí?

—Bueno, yo… —sus ojos azules escrutaron los cúmulos borrascosos que reptaban por el cielo del ocaso, resueltos—. Había pensado que si lo único que quieres es un techo bajo el que guarecerte, en vez de quedarte en su casa… podrías quedarte en la mía, que es más grande.

—¿Es esto una de tus estúpidas bromas?

Naruto se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. _"Sí, maldito imbécil. ¡Y tú has caído de lleno!"_ le habría encantado gritar. Pero desgraciadamente no lo era. Y aunque sus palabras a Sasuke le sonaran falsas, él le estaba diciendo nada más y nada menos que la más absoluta y pura de las verdades.

—Quédate conmigo y deja a Sakura en paz —le pidió una vez más—. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por ella. Piénsalo.

—¿Que me lo piense, dices?

Sasuke se incorporó del suelo con lentitud, y a pesar de que sólo iba ataviado con unos pantalones negros y una suave camiseta blanca de algodón su aspecto no podía ser más temible. Con pasos felinos se acercó al ANBU y a punto estuvo de hacerle tragar su blasfemia. No obstante, algo a su alrededor logró captar su atención a tiempo.

Sobrecogido, siguió con la mirada al ave que había sobrevolado el claro y que, grácilmente, se había posado sobre la cabellera despeinada de Naruto. El pájaro tenía el plumaje espeso y negro, al igual que un pico y unas patas alargadas y negruzcas. Una vez acomodado en el nido de cabello improvisado soltó un graznido. Un graznido de _cuervo_.

—Maldito pajarraco.

—No te muevas —le ordenó con brusquedad. Luego observó atentamente al cuervo, con intensidad. Quería entender el porqué de sus movimientos, deseaba comprender el significado de su repentina aparición. Y sorprendentemente, también el cuervo parecía estudiarlo a él. Con una solemnidad sobrecogedora y dolorosamente familiar aguantaba su escrutinio mientras con la cabeza daba pequeños asentimientos y soltaba agudos graznidos, uno seguido del otro.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? —farfulló Naruto al cabo de un rato, impacientado.

—Está bien, me quedaré en tu asquerosa casa —fue su única respuesta.

Y muy serio se retiró hacia un lado, con la vista clavada en el ave, con la funesta certeza de estar observando un espejismo o un conseguido espectro.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Asintió despacio, sintiendo en su rostro el frescor de la lluvia que había empezado a caer, observando en completo mutismo cómo el cuervo de Itachi abría las alas y echaba a volar por el cielo.

**o0o0o0o**

Para cuando llegaron a su casa la noche ya reinaba en el cielo y la lluvia caía pesada como un telón de acero. Naruto abrió la puerta suavemente y se descalzó en la entrada, dejando un charco irregular sobre la madera del suelo. Luego observó a la figura que se recortaba en el quicio de la puerta, inmóvil y rígida.

—Entra —le ordenó. Y ésta hizo lo dicho, sigiloso como una sombra.

Durante todo el camino y a partir de la aparición del cuervo el Uchiha no había vuelto a abrir la boca. Le había seguido hasta su casa en riguroso mutismo, con el semblante ensombrecido por una mezcla de sentimientos desconocidos en su naturaleza fría y vengativa. ¿Asombro, culpabilidad, melancolía? Naruto no sabía muy bien qué pensar.

De soslayo le echó un vistazo a sus ropas caladas y a sus pies descalzos. Sin duda tenía que estar muriéndose de frío. _"¿Debería permitirle que se diese un baño?"_ fue el pensamiento absurdo que más rápido le vino a la cabeza.

—El cuarto de baño está el final del pasillo a la izquierda. Aún queda agua caliente en el termo —accedió finalmente, convencido de que morir helado era una muerte demasiado dulce como para deseársela a un ninja renegado.

Ante la inesperada hospitalidad Sasuke le envió una mirada indescifrable para luego dirigirse hacia el pequeño cuarto embaldosado del fondo del pasillo. Con delicadeza deslizó la puerta corredera y volvió a cerrarla a su espalda. Inquieto, Naruto se desplazó hasta allí, jugueteando descontroladamente con el protector de sus guantes mojados.

—Aún me cuesta creer que una cucaracha traidora como tú esté en mi casa —dijo muy cerca de la puerta, empezando a sentir que divagaba—. ¿Se puede saber qué puñetas te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Un grifo se abrió dentro del baño, señal de que Sasuke no tenía la más mínima intención de interactuar con él.

—Al menos ahora no tendré que perseguirte por media Konoha para mantenerte vigilado —se rió, ligeramente histérico. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que salirle todo mal? ¿Por qué estaba todo el mundo empeñado en hacerle la vida más difícil? Primero lo obligaban a ser el perrito guardián del Uchiha, y más tarde se veía compartiendo su hogar con él por culpa de la insensatez de sus amigos—. ¿No es irónico? Yo te odio y tú me odias, pero mira dónde hemos acabado los dos. Aunque bueno, yo realmente no tuve elección. Todavía no comprendo cómo Sakura ha llegado a perdonarte —se quejó—. Ella estaba muy enamorada de ti, ¿sabes? Y en todos estos años lo único que has hecho es herir sus sentimientos una y otra vez, como si en vez de tu amiga sólo fuera una molestia. Te lo digo en serio: no lo entiendo.

Desde el interior del baño un leve rumor propio del agua turbia se filtró por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo, pero Sasuke seguía sin hablar. Así que sintiéndose ignorado y repentinamente agotado, Naruto hizo los preparativos para irse a la cama. Se tapó con la manta hasta la cabeza, apagó la luz y cerró los ojos. Y antes de que entrara en un agradable estado de sopor… su mente quedó invadida por un agudo graznido.

Un graznido de cuervo.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí termina el capítulo quinto. He de decir que a partir de aquí la cosa va a empezar a caldearse y a ponerse interesante. Y es que, ¿qué rayos ocurrirá cuando estos dos chicos tan opuestos se vean obligados a pasar mucho tiempo juntos?. Yo pienso fervientemente su unión vendrá acompañada del fin del mundo o algo por estilo xDDD

¿Y vosotras? 8D

Saludos,

**Faylinn**


End file.
